


Internet Friends

by AngstyBunBun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBunBun/pseuds/AngstyBunBun
Summary: Byeongkwan HATES Kim SehyoonJ-ace had a crush on his internet friend WowowowArt.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Internet Friends

**Author's Note:**

> literally updating this and my other stories solely to say I now have a twitter now @/AngstyBunBun

Byeongkwan **hates** Kim Sehyoon with every fiber of his being. Sehyoon is ridiculously handsome and he acts like he doesn’t know that. He plays the role of the quirky artsy kid in their school. Sehyoon was also so popular and it annoyed Byeongkwan, the older boy was weird and barely spoke but everyone just adored him. Even Byeongkwan’s friends loved Sehyoon, they tried to convince Byeongkwan he was being ridiculous but Byeongkwan wouldn’t listen. 

Sehyoon didn’t like Byeongkwan, mostly because the younger one very clearly hated him. Sehyoon remembered the first time he met Byeongkwan, he couldn’t remember why but Byeongkwan seemed to hate him at their first meeting. Sehyoon also didn’t like how Byeongkwan just seemed to always exist where he was, and he was always just kind of loud. Sehyoon didn’t mind loud people most of the time, he was friends with Kang Yuchan who was loud and hyper but Byeongkwan was always loud at times that didn’t work for Sehyoon. Which of course Sehyoon knew he couldn’t control other people but Byeongkwan would come screaming through a field Sehyoon was sitting in while drawing and then he would not apologize for messing him up, just give him a dirty look and leave. 

  
  


Sehyoon didn’t get why everyone liked him so much (other than Byeongkwan) but it stressed him out. He was always invited to go out to do things and while he didn’t want to he felt bad if he didn’t. His favorite hang out was online with usually people he didn’t know in real life. He went by WowowowArt online, and his best friend online was J-ace. They had started talking when J-ace complemented one of his sketches he posted, they got along realy well. They had an easy time talking online, neither of them wanted to meet in real life for fear it would ruin their friendship. Sehyoon was happy that J-ace also had someone at his school who he didn’t like so they could vent to each other about their respective school assholes. Which is what Sehyoon was doing when he got home from school

WowowowArt:

Jace! 

You will not BELIEVE what this bastard did today!

J-ace: 

What did he do?

Want me to beat him up?

WowowowArt:

So I was sketching something for my friend JH and my other friend DH called for me so I set my sketch book down and went to him.

When I got back my sketch book was gone! 

And he was sitting a little bit away with some of his friends and laughing!

J-ace:

Did he steal it?!

Dude what the fuck I wouldn’t even do that to the guy I hate! 

Did you get it back?!

WowowowArt:

Well...no

I’m too shy to go up and argue when they have a whole group with them…

I texted a couple friends that we have in common so they can ask him…

J-ace:

Being shy is fine, you know that I won’t judge you

But you can’t let this guy just steal your shit

WowowowArt:

If my friends can’t get anything I will talk to him tomorrow okay?

J-ace: 

Okay fine

WowowowArt: 

I have to go eat really quick I will message you later if anything happens 

J-ace:

Alright 

Talk you you later Wow <3

Sehyoon blushed slightly at the heart, he might have a little crush on his internet friend. Even if he doesn’t even know what he looks like. Sehyoon just liked talking to him and felt comforted when they talked. Yuchan finally responded saying he would call Byeongkwan but that didn’t seem like something he would do. Sehyoon sighed, he wanted to believe Yuchan but Byeongkwan was the only person near that he had issues with at the time. Yuchan promised to text him after the call ended.

  
  


Byeongkwan saw his phone ringing after he got off the computer, glancing at the name he saw it was Yuchan so he answered, “Hey Channie what’s up?” 

“Hey! Um so random question, I know you hate Sehyoon-”

“Well he sucks so, duh”

“Listen! Someone stole his sketchbook, he says the only person near that has issues with him was you. I told him you aren’t the type to do that but he is really upset so I wanted to make sure”

“That’s so weird…”

“Hyung! Its serious-”

“No! No, I know that, my friend online also had his sketchbook stolen today. I didn’t take Sehyoon’s stuff…” Byeongkwan thinks then says “But I may know who did…”

“Who? It’s really important to him!”

“I will handle it. I have to go, if I get it I’ll text you Channie. Tell Sehyoon I didn’t take his stuff but I will get it back,” with that Byeongkwan hung up and got up grabbing a jacket. He knew of one person who had gone where Sehyoon had been sitting at lunch and ran off quickly. The person lived just down the street from him. Byeongkwan called out to his mom that he would be right back and stormed out of the house and down the street. Once he got to the house he knocked, thankfully the asshole opened the door “Give me Sehyoon’s sketchbook. Now.” Byeongkwan demanded

“I don’t know what you are talking about”

“I know you have it. Don’t fuck with me. Hand. It. Over.” Byeongkwan was steadily getting more pissed. The guy rolled his eyes and muttered a fine and went to get it. When he brought it out the book Byeonkwan noticed it had marker scribbled all over at the very least the cover. He might hate Sehyoon but he knows art or personal items are off limits. Not sure what came over him but next thing Byeongkwan knew he had hauled off and decked the guy in the face. Then he ran back to his house. Byeongkwan went to his room and shaking he opened the sketchbook, the first few sketches were ruined, but he got to one that made him pause. 

Byeongkwan already began to suspect that WowowowArt was Sehyoon; his closest friends he called JH and DH and Byeongkwan knew Sehyoon’s were Junhee and Donghun, he talked about a lot of things that Byeongkwan knew happened their school, then their conversation today and Yuchan calling him for Sehyoon. The nail in the coffin for him however, was this sketch because this sketch was the one that he first started talking to WowowowArt over, ruined by marker but he knew it was the sketch. Byeongkwan called Yuchan once he was done being shocked “Chan, I need Sehyoon’s phone number...I got his sketchbook but... Just give me the number okay?” Yuchan gave him the number and said he would send a text so Sehyoon would pick up since he was usually too shy to answer unknown calls. Byeongkwan waited for a few minutes before he called waiting for the answer, “Hi um Sehyoon?” 

“Hi...Yuchan said you have my sketchbook?”

“Yes. I didn’t take it, I just remembered seeing this guy who lives down the street from me but I got it back...um there’s a problem?”

“A problem?”

“He...ruined it? He scribbled all over it. I’m sorry but I swear I didn’t-” the line went dead. Byeongkwan heard his computer ding a few minutes later. He went to look at the message

WowowowArt:

He ruined my sketchbook! 

He is acting like it was someone else! 

I’m so mad!

J-ace:

What if he is telling the truth?

WowowowArt:

He is a liar. He is the worst person, you don’t know him Jace! I have always tried to be civil to him! And this is what I get in return! I fucking hate him.

Byeongkwan sat back in his chair; he hated Sehyoon, he shouldn’t care about this. Still he loved talking to him online. He might have been wrong about Sehyoon but it was too late to change anything now. Byeongkwan sighed and picked his phone up, deciding to send a text to Sehyoon.

BK:

Hey, I am sorry if I had realized that’ what the ass was doing I would have stopped him...I’ll bring the sketchbook tomorrow they aren’t all ruined.

Yoon:

Whatever. 

Byeongkwan laid in bed and looked through the sketchbook, some he had seen from their online chat. Some were of Donghun and Junhee, apparently they were a couple based on the sketches of them cuddling; Junhee with his face nuzzled into Donghun’s neck, Donghun kissing Junhee on the cheek. Byeongkwan thought they were cute, then he found a sketch he was in, he wasn’t the main focus (Yuchan was) but he was there. It was odd to see himself, he wasn’t exactly confident in his looks but seeing himself there he looked, well pretty. Byeongkwan ran his finger over the sketch and then sighed closing the book, he wasn’t pretty. Sehyoon most likely didn’t want to have someone ugly in the background of his sketch of Yuchan. Byeongkwan put the sketchbook in his backpack so he would remember it for the next day. He got back up to send a message to Sehyoon online.

J-ace:

I get you’re upset but I just worry things might get worse if you snap at him and he really didn’t take it…

I’m going to go to bed but please message me tomorrow for how it goes

WowowowArt:

Maybe you are right...but I still hate him.

Goodnight Jace, talk to you tomorrow.

Byeongkwan flopped in bed, he was going to get his ass kicked tomorrow for punching that asshole but it wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last. As long as he got Sehyoon’s sketchbook back to him first it was fine. The next morning Byeongkwan arrived at school early, and went to find Yuchan. Yuchan had told him he would mediate the return of the notebook, so they wouldn’t fight. They met up with Sehyoon about 15 minutes before class started and Byeongkwan handed over the notebook. Sehyoon took it, looking absolutely devastated at the state of the book as he flipped through it.

“One is missing,” Sehyoon said suddenly and coldly looking at Byeongkwan, “A sketch of my friends is missing. What did you do with it?!” 

“I didn’t do anything! I didn’t take it!”

“If my friends get outed because you are such a bitch I’ll never fucking forgive you!” 

“SEHYOON!” Yuchan gasped “He didn’t take it! He has told you that multiple times! That was so uncalled for! Apologize!” 

“I...have to go…” Byeongkwan looked down, “I didn’t take it...and the last thing I would ever do is out someone...I’m sorry.” With that, Byeongkwan left the area, he wasn’t sure how he would keep up talking online like nothing happened after that. He hated Sehyoon, but he didn’t hate Wow. It was confusing, and upsetting. He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn’t notice the asshole and his friends coming up to him until he got punched in the gut. Doubling over in pain, Byeongkwan didn’t have time to react before a foot connected with his face. Byeongkwan hit the ground and instinctively curled into a ball and covered his head, protecting himself as much as he could. He only got kicked one more time before he heard yelling, and people running over. Byeongkwan’s nose and lips were bleeding from the kick. He felt someone moving his arms away from his face but was too blinded with pain to recongize anything

“Donghun! He’s bleeding!” Junhee’s voice called out over the sounds of people fighting

“Then take him to the nurse, idiot!” Donghun yelled back. Junhee helped him up, Byeongkwan could vaguely make out a group of people fighting as Junhee helped him to the nurses office. 

“What happened?!” The nurse gasped seeing Byeongkwan. She took him to a bed and started cleaning him up

“I don’t...know really? I was heading to class with my b- with Donghun and my friends and we saw a group of guys kick him in the face while he was doubled over so I think they had already hurt him once. Donghun and the other did get into a fight...maybe still are but to get them off of him and then I brought him here” Junhee explained while the nurse checked if Byeongkwan’s nose seemed broken. 

“Why did they hit you?” The nurse asked Byeongkwan

“One of them stole Kim Sehyoon’s sketchbook yesterday, he thought I did because we aren’t friends...but I remembered seeing the guy go over to where Sehyoon’s stuff was after Sehyoon walked away for a minute. He lives on the same street as me so I went to get it back because I think stealing peoples stuff is really shitty. I did punch him then because he ruined the sketchbook but that was off school grounds…” Byeongkwan sighed, “It’s not the first time they’ve attacked me” 

“Why haven’t you reported it before?” Junhee asked 

“Easier to just deal with them by myself…” Byeongkwan shrugged. The nurse told him they would have to probably send him to the hospital to get his nose checked before she walked off to call his parents and an ambulance. “Oh uh, Junhee...the guy who stole the sketchbook apparently took a sketch of you and Donghun from it and Sehyoon...well he blamed me but he thinks that he might out you. Uh just so you know” 

“Oh? Well okay we weren’t really hiding it. We just didn’t think anyone needs to know, but if this ass is so concerned about who I’m screwing I will tell everyone myself.” Junhee huffs getting out his phone to text Donghun. “Will you be okay at the hospital?”

“I’ll survive…” Byeongkwan sighed as the nurse came in to shoo Junhee back to class. 

  
  


Word of Byeongkwan getting jumped spread like wildfire. Not as quickly as the news when Junhee walked up to Donghun in front of roughly half their school, grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Donghun was a little surprised, he knew Junhee planned to make their relationship public but not how he planned to. Donghun didn’t mind though, pulling Junhee closer. By the time the sketch got posted online to ‘out them’ everyone had heard about them kissing, so it was old news. Sehyoon saw the post after he heard about them kissing but before he heard about what happened to Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan was lucky his nose wasn’t broken, but he was going to have a killer bruise on his face. Byeongkwan did have a fractured rib, which hurt a lot. He sent a text to Yuchan to tell him that he would need help at school because his ribs did really hurt. Yuchan relayed the information to Junhee and Donghun at lunch, with Sehyoon sitting next to them. Sehyoon felt bad for snapping at Byeongkwan, especially since he was wrong. He wasn’t usually the type to react emotionally to something, but his sketchbook was important to him. He planned to discuss it with J-ace, because that’s what he always did. So he waited till he could go home to message him.

WowowowArt:

Jace! I fucked up! I feel awful.

I was so mean to him but you were right and he didn’t take it….

And then he got hurt

I can’t even apologize

J-ace:

Sorry I can’t talk

Got hurt really bad today

WowowowArt:

You too???

What happened???

J-ace:

Fight, it was stupid. I might be able to talk tomorrow I’m just tried

Night Wow <3

Sehyoon sighed and leaned back in his chair. He did have Byeongkwan’s number so he could text him. Sehyoon pulled out his phone and tried to type about 5 times before he huffed and switched to texting Donghun. 

Yoon

Hey Donghun I need to text Byeongkwan and apologize. 

Dongdong:

Yeah you do.

You were kinda a dick I raised you better.

Yoon:

You are like a month older than me. I need to know which is better to send

“Hey, it’s Sehyoon, I’m sorry I yelled at you I was upset about my sketchbook and worried about my friends but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. Are you okay? I heard you got hurt”

Or

“Hey, it’s Sehyoon. I know I shouldn’t have snapped at you especially for something that isn’t your fault. I was just really upset about everything. I should have believed you and not yelled, if you need anything let me know”

Dongdong:

Mix them.

“Hey, it’s Sehyoon. I’m sorry I yelled at you, I know I shouldn’t have. My sketchbook is really special to me and when it got ruined I kinda lost it and then I was worried about my friends getting outed. None of that is your fault of course. I should have believed you when you told me what happened. I heard you got hurt are you okay? If you need anything let me know” 

Yoon:

Okay, thanks I will send that. Hopefully he is okay...

Sehyoon copied the message and made sure to send it without the quotes to Byeongkwan. The message didn’t get read for a few hours. Sehyoon would deny that he kept checking every five minutes to see if he had even read it if anyone asked. Byeongkwan finally read it as Sehyoon was getting out of the shower. Sehyoon then sat with a towel wrapped around his waist staring at his phone waiting for a response.

BK:

Fractured ribs, but I’m fine. 

I don’t need anything.

I can buy you a new sketchbook.

Yoon:

I don’t want you to do that. I have plenty anyway, this was just my most used

*picture of stack of sketchbook stack*

Most extended family just gives me these for every time they need to get a gift 

BK: 

That is a lot 

Still I’m sorry it happened

Yoon:

It wasn’t your fault

Are you sure you don’t need anything? 

I will help you at school

Or I can draw you something as a sorry gift 

BK: 

Right now I just need to rest, I don’t have anything I want drawn but it is fine.

I get it, people lash out when they are upset. It’s not like we are friends really

So we don’t need to pretend like you suddenly like me because I got the shit beat out of me again. 

Yoon:

Why aren’t we friends? I always felt like you hated me and I don’t know why? Did I do something?

WAIT!

WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN?!?

BK:

Nothing…

Sehyoon called Byeongkwan immediately. Byeongkwan almost didn’t answer but decided it couldn’t hurt so he did. Byeongkwan didn’t get a greeting out before Sehyoon started on him. “What do you mean AGAIN, Kim Byeongkwan?”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it”

“Byeongkwan I swear to God and everything holy if you don’t tell me the truth I will call Yuchan and tell him you are crying”

“Don’t do that he won’t leave me alone,” Byeongkwan whined then sighed “It’s really not a big deal, that guy has hated me since I moved into this place and sometimes him and his friends jump me. I usually don’t get hurt this bad, just some bruising”

“Does anyone know?”

“My brother, um Junhee knows now,” Byeongkwan thinks and then says “You, that’s it” 

“How long has this been going on then? Why haven’t you ever told anyone?”

“Why do you care so much? We aren’t friends.”

“Maybe not but I don’t have to be okay with the idea of someone hurting you. Why does this guy hate you so much?”

“Cause I am gay...and he hates that I guess” 

“Oh.. OH! That’s why you said the last thing you would do is out someone” 

“Yeah, I’m not really out but not in the closet? If that makes sense?”

“It does”

“Now, why do you hate me?”

  
“Dude don’t ask me that while I am all hyped up on pain meds, I can’t be responsible for what I say right now”

“I want to know, I can’t remember ever doing anything to you...so I want to know why?” Sehyoon heard Byeongkwan grumble then sigh heavily

“BECAUSE! You are so handsome! And you act like you don’t know it!” Byeongkwan starts, grumbling “And EVERYONE likes you!”

“I...Am I handsome?” Sehyoon glanced in a mirror, he thought his cheeks were too chubby and honestly his whole face was kind of big “I don’t think I am but thanks?”

“How do you not think you are?!” 

“I just, don’t? I think you need to sleep though”

“I don’t need sleep! I need...I need” Byeongkwan whined, then sighed “I want to know why everyone likes you so much?”

“I don’t know, I think people just like that they can tell me anything I won’t tell anyone else. My only real friends I have are Junhee, Donghun and Yuchan”

“My only friend is Yuchan...still more than me”

“Well you have Junhee now”

“I barely know him”

“Yes but he knows you are bullied and now you will be his little baby”

“Oh, okay...I’m tired” 

“Sleep then” Sehyoon smiled, Byeongkwan mumbles in agreement and hangs up.

  
  


The next day Byeongkwan came into school with Yuchan, Junhee was waiting for them as they walked in. Donghun wasn’t there as he and the rest of the kids who had been in the fight had been suspended, but now much more obviously Junhee was wearing a necklace with LDH on the charm. Junhee fussed over Byeongkwan, not letting him carry anything, even just a notebook. Byeongkwan remembered the phone call vaguely and was pretty embarrassed. Sehyoon seemed to get that and thankfully didn’t bring it up in front of the others, once at Byeongkwans class they other 3 discussed their schedules to see who would be best able to help Byeongkwan from class to class (his protests that he could mostly do it himself were ignored). Sehyoon was the only one without after school activities so he agreed to drive Byeongkwan home, Byeongkwan didn’t fully process the ‘drive’ part of that. At lunch Donghun and Junhee video called to talk about Junhee’s day, Donghun was very worried people would be mean to Junhee now that they were out. Junhee assured him that no one was, Sehyoon whispered to Yuchan and Byeongkwan that it was because everyone was scared of Donghun. After school ended Sehyoon swung by Byeongkwan’s classroom and snatched the bag that Byeongkwan had started to try to pick up. Byeongkwan sighed and pouted before following Sehyoon, he realized at that moment that Sehyoon **had** in fact said drive and by that he meant in his car, alone, just the two of them for the whole drive. 

“I need your address” Sehyoon asked, Byeongkwan gave it to him then sighed

“Drop me at the end of the street I don’t want to him to go after you”

  
“Not gonna happen, I’m taking you to the house”

Byeongkwan only sighed and nodded. They rode in mostly silence, occasionally talking about school. When they got to their entrance of the street Byeongkwan saw the guy waiting outside his own house, clearly looking for the bus. Sehyoon also noticed and kept driving, telling Byeongkwan that he was going to take him to his house for a while. Byeongkwan tried to argue but was ignored. Sehyoon didn’t live that fair from him, Byeongkwan texted his parents that a classmate had taken him to his place because they saw the guy who had hurt him outside when they got to their place so they wouldn’t worry. Sehyoon helped him inside, his sister asked who Byeongkwan was but had a weird smile on her face as she did so. Sehyoon told her to shut up, further confusing Byeongkwan. Sehyoon took them to his room and dropped the bags on the floor. Byeongkwan looked around and noticed a lot of the art on the walls had him in the background. Sehyoon seemed to also notice and stammer that he just drew crowds because it gave him practice for drawing lots of faces. Byeongkwan didn’t get why he was so embarrassed, but he did have to ask. “Why do you draw me like that?” 

“Like what?” Sehyoon looked confused and walked over to Byeongkwan to look at the picture he was examining then pulled out his phone to find the photo he had based it on. 

“Like I am pretty”

“What? You are. Like you have really pretty features, I really like your eyes…”

“Why? They are so big…” Byeongkwan sighed, “Anyway now that we are here what should we do?”

“Hm...Can I draw you? Like as a main subject?”

“I guess?” Byeongkwan looks at him, his cheeks flushing. Sehyoon had him sit and moved things around until he liked how the background would look then he took a few pictures on his phone. Byeongkwan was still blushing while Sehyoon took pictures, before Sehyoon could fully get into drawing him Byeongkwan’s parents showed up to get him. Sehyoon helped him to the car and told him he would show him the drawing when it was done. 

Two months passed, Byeongkwan never saw a drawing but his ribs had healed. He figured his new found friends would disappear, but they didn’t. Junhee had decided he was his baby, like Yuchan was, and Donghun did pretty much whatever Junhee wanted because he was weak for his boyfriend. Sehyoon was a lot nicer than Byeongkwan had given him credit for, Byeongkwan wanted to tell him that he was J-ace but hadn’t found the right time yet. Part of him worried it would make Sehyoon angry to know, even though Sehyoon never seemed to get angry.

The first sign of a change was when Byeongkwan fell asleep with his head in Sehyoon’s lap while the group was out at a park late one night. Sehyoon let him sleep brushing his fingers through his hair, unbeknownst to Byeongkwan Donghun was teasing Sehyoon about having a crush on Byeongkwan. The next sign was when another instanstance of Byeongkwan getting cornered by the same bully who had fractured his ribs, Sehyoon had come running up and dragging Byeongkwan so he was behind him and glaring at the bully telling him to stay away from Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan would never admit how much he was into the protective Sehyoon. 

The day that things majorly changed was a cooler day in October, Byeongkwan had stayed late in the classroom to study. Once he finished his studying he went to lean out the open window to see if Yuchan was done with soccer practice. As he leaned out to look at the people playing Sehyoon snuck in behind him, wanting just to scare him. However when he yelled to scare Byeongkwan, Byeongkwan yelped and jumped, sending him tumbling out the window. Luckily they weren't high up and Byeongkwan landed in grass, still from the snapping sound and the pain he definitely broke something. Sehyoon ran from the room, outside and to where Byeongkwan was writhing in pain. Some of the soccer players were surrounding him, Yuchan was already on the phone with an ambulance. Sehyoong rushed to Byeongkwan’s side, shoving people out of his way appolgizing profusely. When questioned he said that he had tried to scare Byeongkwan but it made him lose his balance and fall out of the window. The ambulance took Byeongkwan to the hospital and Sehyoon drove there behind them, horrified with himself. Once Byeongkwan got finished getting checked out (lucky with only one broken arm and lots of bruises), Sehyoon rushed in to see him clutching a plush bear he had bought from the gift shop. 

“Byeongkwan! I’m so sorry!” 

“It’s fine, I’m fine. I mean broken again but honestly that can just be the theme for this year” 

“It cannot be!” Sehyoon scolded

“Is that for me?” Byeongkwan gestured to the bear with his cast. Sehyoon nodded and handed it over, Byeongkwan smiled softly. 

“Look it even has a little bandage on it’s arm! It’s so cute! ‘Hope you feel better Beary soon!’ That’s so cute! I’ll name him Yoonie!” Byeongkwan grins “After you”

“Oh...okay” Sehyoon blushed a little sitting by the bed since Byeongkwan couldn’t leave until his parents got there

“Why did you sneak up on me like that by the way? Just when I thought we were getting along you make me fall from a window” Byeongkwan smiled teasing

“I didn’t want you to get hurt! I was going to ask you on a date!” Sehyoon defended, then covered his mouth, his eyes going wide. Byeongkwan looks at him in shock

“Sehyoon...I-”

“Forget I said that...obviously you wouldn’t want to” Sehyoon stammered “I should go-”

“I want to!” Byeongkwan said quickly “I just...need to tell-rather show you something...it might change your mind”

“What? Show me something?” Sehyoon looked confused as Byeongkwan awkwardly fumbled with his phone then not making eye contact. Sehyoon took his phone then looked at the messages, he stared as he scrolled back reading his messages to J-ace “You are Jace?”

“Yeah…”

“How long have you known?” the question cold, Sehyoon dropped the phone back on the bed.

“I kinda had an idea before my ribs got fractured, but after you messaged me that night… I knew for sure?” Byeongkwan fidgeted with the blanket

“And you never thought to tell me.”

“I didn’t know how… Sehyoon I-”

“Forget it, Byeongkwan. I thought we were friends.” Sehyoon stood up “And forget I ever asked you on a date.”

“Sehyoon...please don’t” Byeongkwan teared up, but Sehyoon was already walking out of the room. Byeongkwan didn’t cry then, he was able to keep it together until he was home and in his room. Byeongkwan tried to reach out to Sehyoon but he had blocked his phone number and his J-ace account. _It shouldn’t hurt this much,_ Byeongkwan tried to reason with himself, _less than 6 months ago I hated him...It shouldn’t hurt that he doesn’t want to date me._

4 weeks into having a broken arm Byeongkwan was still a mess, anytime he saw Sehyoon in the halls he was almost in tears. He had closed himself off from their mutual friends not even wanting to talk to Yuchan anymore. Yuchan was irritated, because Sehyoon was also an irritating pouty mess over Byeongkwan. So Yuchan worked with Donghun and Junhee to create a plan, a simple plan really. This started with stolen art and would end that way. 

The plan

Donghun steals the drawing of Byeongkwan from Sehyoon, gives it to Junhee who passes it to Yuchan, who puts it on Byeongkwan’s stuff. Obviously Byeongkwan will know Sehyoon’s art, Sehyoon would know THAT piece is gone. They would have to talk. Of course with the other three saying they did the art heist. Yuchan hoped the fact that Sehyoon had put cute little hearts around Byeongkwan would make them actually date.

They got the art to Byeongkwan easily, told Sehyoon what they had done, but when Sehyoon went to find Byeongkwan he wasn’t in any of his usual hideouts. Sehyoon went out to the back field and saw Byeongkwan being shoved around clutching something to his chest protectively. Reconizing the guy who had fractured Byeongkwan’s ribs, Sehyoon ran over to get them away from Byeongkwan. When they saw Sehyoon coming the bullies scattered, Byeongkwan tried to leave but Sehyoon grabbed his good arm by the biceps. The way Byeongkwan looked at him with wide eyes filled with tears and fear broke Sehyoon inside. Still Sehyoon recconized the thing Byeongkwan had been protectively clutching as the drawing he had done. Byeongkwan looked down and then shoved it into Sehyoon’s chest and ripped his arm out of his grip “Tell your friends to leave me alone.” Byeongkwan muttered

“They won’t...Byeongkwan I think we should talk” Sehyoon looked at the art work “I miss you...I overreacted that day”

“You didn't, I was lying to you. That’s all I do.” Byeongkwan wrapped his arms around himself, his cast made it hard. 

“You didn’t lie to me,” Sehyoon frowned. “I just…” a pause while he thought how to word it “I felt weird because I had already decided to not do anything about my crush on Jace, because I had developed feelings for you. I didn’t know how to deal with it, and I just assumed it had all been some elaborate prank”

“What? Why would it be?”

“Well you hated me” 

“I mean yeah but I never hated Wow, and I didn’t really know you” Byeongkwan shrugged still hugging himself “I was going to tell you...but I couldn’t find the right time, I didn’t want us to go on a date without you knowing. Which I guess is good,” Byeongkwan mumbled a couple tears slipping out “Would hurt more if we had been on a date to lose you”

“Kwan-”

“I did-do really like you Sehyoon. I don’t think I ever hated you… I think I always have liked you but you were out of reach and popular so I thought hating you would be easier. As for Wow, I just liked the art, I really didn’t expect to start chatting with him everyday. I developed a crush on Wow, but I never wanted to make a move about it, mostly because I still knew deep down I liked Sehyoon and that wasn’t fair to him.”

“Byeongkwan, listen.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore, I will leave you alone from now on...I was just leaving to go drop that back at your place since I figured if I gave it to you at school they would try to stop me” Byeongkwan finally turned to walk away

“Byeongkwan! Please listen to me!” Sehyoon moved to block him from leaving, he then put the drawing back in his arms “This is for you, I wanted to give it to you after our first date. Instead I will give to you as an apology while I ask you to forgive me and ask if you might still consider going on a date with me?”

“What? A date?”

“I still like you, and Jace. You made me fall for you twice. So I want to go on a date with you...if you were okay with it?”

“I-” Byeongkwan started crying while hugging the drawing. Sehyoon panicked that he had messed up, but then Byeongkwan nodded and stepped closer to cry on Sehyoon’s shoulder. Sehyoon hugged him, feeling a little bad for the huge smile he had since Byeongkwan was crying so much.

“It’s okay Kwannie, I’ve got you.” Sehyoon pressed a small kiss onto Byeongkwan’s temple and held him closer. Byeongkwan mumbled something about messing up the drawing but Sehyoon just chuckled “I will draw you a million more, Kwan”

They went back to the school together once Byeongkwan stopped crying, Yuchan ran up to them to ask if his plan had worked. Byeongkwan blushed as Sehyoon told him it had but if he ever stole his art again Yuchan would die. Yuchan whined and ran to get Donghun to have him scold Sehyoon for being mean. Sehyoon insisted they go out for their date after school that day, Byeongkwan was shy but agreed to the date. Once he had, Sehyoon kissed his cheek and then ran off to his class. Sehyoon asked Junhee what he should do for their date, Junhee said just go get dinner and maybe see a movie. Sehyoon thought that was boring, he didn’t have a better idea but he didn’t want to be boring. Donghun told him to take Byeongkwan to a pottery class, which seemed fun for a first date. Sehyoon looked up one he could take Byeongkwan to after school and was almost going to schedule it when he remembered Byeongkwan had a broken arm and oculdn’t do pottery. Then he decided he would take him out to Trick Eye Muesum, when he told Byeongkwan the younger seemed excited. 

Sehyoon and Byeongkwan pretty much became attached at the hip after their first date. Donghun kept teasing Sehyoon for not kissing Byeongkwan, but Sehyoon didn’t mind, he wanted to take things slow. Byeongkwan was also just very shy and would turn beat red at any affection from Sehyoon, so Sehyoon was very sure a kiss would make him faint. Byeongkwan had tried a couple times to kiss him but would always end up hiding his face in Sehyoon’s chest instead. Byeongkwan did like skinship alot always clinging to Sehyoon, or holding his hand. Sehyoon loved the attention he got from Byeongkwan. Their first kiss was a day Byeongkwan was just hanging out at Sehyoon’s place sprawled out taking up his whole bed, while Sehyoon worked on art. Byeongkwan’s phone dinged with a notification that WowowowArt had posted, opening it he saw a drawing of himself and Sehyoon where Byeongkwan had his face nestled in the crook of Sehyoon’s neck while Sehyoon was reading a book. The caption simply read ‘I’m happy’. Byeongkwan teared up a little and got up going to where Sehyoon was sitting, Sehyoon didn’t even manage to ask him if he was okay before Byeongkwan kissed him. Sehyoon didn’t hesitate to kiss back his hands going to cup Byeongkwan’s cheeks. Byeongkwan broke the kiss, his cheeks completely red. Sehyoon tilted his head silently asking what that was about. 

“I’m happy too, with you” Byeongkwan mumbled, getting in his lap to hide his face in his chest. Sehyoon kissed the top of his head and smiled softly. They stayed like that for what felt like hours before Sehyoon stood and carried Byeongkwan over to the bed so they could lay down and snuggle more. Sehyoon smiled holding him close to his chest. This was what Sehyoon wanted for ever, to do art and cuddle his Byeongkwan, that was perfect happiness to him. 


End file.
